Utility metering systems typically have module devices that communicate with a terminal interface (e.g., a utility meter, a sensor, a communication device or interface coupled to a utility measuring device) via a communication interface. Such communication interfaces are often located in harsh environmental conditions (e.g., outdoor environments, etc.) that may require sealing. In particular, utility metering communication systems in harsh environmental conditions often have communication interfaces that involve modules, which may be handheld devices, to connect and/or interface with utility metering systems and/or components (e.g., utility terminals, measurement terminals) to exchange data and/or diagnose the utility metering systems. In these types of environments, it is often difficult to seal, protect and/or isolate an interface (e.g., an interface connection) between modules (e.g., handheld modules) and utility metering systems (e.g., a utility terminal).
Some known sealing solutions for utility metering equipment include gaskets (e.g., rubber gaskets) to provide an interface seal between a module and a terminal of a utility metering system, for example. However, use of these gaskets often results in exposed contacts (e.g., contact terminals) and/or circuitry when the interface is not sealed and/or not in a coupled state. In particular, when the module is unplugged from the terminal, for example, the contacts for either the module and/or the terminal may be exposed, thereby resulting in potential damage, exposure and/or corrosion of the contacts. In some examples, a removable cover (e.g., a removable plug cover) is used to cover and/or protect either side of the communication interface and may be removed after the module and the terminal are coupled to one another. However, removable covers may be lost after being removed once and/or may fall off or become lost, thereby exposing the contacts to the environment.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.